skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Thrill Shrieker
|base_rank = |atk_per_lv = 294 (3,175) |hp_per_lv = 1,787 (19,300) |base_atk = |base_hp = }} ---- chance to gain ENRAGE when gaining a DRAGON CHARGE. Each ENRAGE is removed when a charge is spent.|SA2 = The opponent suffers damage equal to of their current HEALTH when tagging out while Squigly has ENRAGE.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Thrill Shrieker is a pretty straightforward Squigly variant to use with a simple Signature Ability. She's able to generate Enrage Stacks by simply charging her Wyrm Tail. The full control over her buffs and a powerful secondary SA makes Thrill Shrieker an easy fighter to use, but truly challenging to master. Strategy *The first thing you'll notice on Thrill Shrieker is the simplicity of her Enrage stacks. They can be stacked by just swinging the Wyrm Tail, wich takes roughly a second or so per swing and provided the opponent gets knocked down you can use the meantime to build them up and use the stacks right after the opponent gets back up. *It's a little temptating to just keep spamming the enrage buffs, but don't forget about opponents capable of stealing buffs and opponents with SA abilities that can trigger whenever you gain a buff. Keep this in mind when playing with this variant. *If you get matched against said opponents, capable of stealing your enrage, fool they around by temptating them to steal your stacks but immediately discharging both of them before the opponent even gets the chance to take them from you. You can use this factor to your advantage, turning what would be a disadvantageous situation into a more favorable one to your side. *The strategy about Thrill Shrieker is comboing both of her Signature Abilities, by first generating two enrage stacks and then casting out a Basso Buffo, forcing the opponent to tag out and causing them to lose half of their maximum health in the process, provided that they don't block the special move. Key Stats *Unlock both her SA first. *Then move for ATK% and CRIT%. *Unlock HP% and DEF% Later. *For Special Moves/Blockbusters: Basso Buffo, Draugen Punch, Snake Charmer, Battle Opera and Inferno of Leviathan are a good pick for this variant. *Try to unlock her Cooldown reduction stats, in order to speed up the recovery of your Basso Buffo and taunt, of wich are going to be well used by this variant. *Both Marquee Abilities works well on Thrill Shrieker, pick the one that most suits your current fighter formation. Playing As Thrill Shrieker is good against: *She's good against most fighters in the roster. *Windswept : Besides being at an elemental disadvantage, Windswept can only reliably trigger her SA abilities when pitted against fighters capable of firing projectiles (Namely most Peacock variants). It's also possible to use several stunlocking combos with Squiggly that will quickly defeat Windswept. *Heart of Darkness : Even if Heart of Darkness steal your Signature Ability she won't be able to use it due to Double being unable to charge a Wyrm tail. The HEX can be easily avoided by casting a taunt and granting IMMUNITY for a while. Keep in mind that if Heart of Darkness is under the Enrage buff, she can still apply the second SA damage boost with her Tag-Out. *Red Velvet : If you predict that Red Velvet is going to use any Sekhmet blockbuster, taunt her and the Immunity effect shall prevent you from attaining the infamous HEX debuff. You must wait the Sekhmet effect to wear out in order to force her to Tag Out, so wait defensively and use a few Ground combos before using Basso Buffo and taking her out. Don't forget to buff yourself with Enrage beforehand. Playing Against Best variants to use against Thrill Shrieker are: *She struggles against several strong elemental fighters, namely Heavy Metal and Brain Freeze. *Fighters capable of inflicting CRIPPLE or of stealing buffs can also be a troublesome encounter, unless you enforce the aforementioned tactic of spending your ENRAGE right before the enemy trigger their SA. They may still steal the IMMUNITY from Snake Charmer, however. * Heavy Metal : Heavy Metal is strong enough to whitstand most attacks and the water element gives him a elemental advantage. Hitting him repeatedly may quickly build ARMOR stacks so after a while, he'll just shun out all damage dealt. Moreover his second SA improves Blockbuster damage while benefitting from ARMOR, which will be highly punishing due to elemental advantage. * Brain Freeze : Yet another strong rival for Thrill Shrieker. She can whitstand continuous hits from the combo and will deal added damage based on her current health. Due to elemental advantage, her attacks will be more punishing. * Dead of Winter : Can be a troublesome and annoying opponent to fight against. The ability to ressurect with five stacks of armor along with a secondary SA that boosts damage while benefitting from armor means that Dead of Winter will be able to lay down punishing damage whereas you won't be able to scratch her hitpoints. Trivia * This variant is a reference to the famous singer Michael Jackson. * Specifically his famous 15 minute long video Thriller, which featured dancing zombies. * The red dress on this variant is a reference to the jacket Michael wore in the aforementioned video.